theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Take Two Interactive
Take Two Interactive is an American film-director and screenwriter. 'BIOGRAPHY: ' Take Two Interactive, when he was 26, worked on a script called "Taking Justice" which involved a Mexican man trying to save his girlfriend from a ghetto gang. However, the script was deemed too violent and too familiar with Grand Theft Auto. ''Interactive was later offered to make "taking justice" the second GTA-film. Rockstar Games and Rockstar North read the script and helped Interactive to work it in as a GTA-film. Interactive then directed the film. The film received generally negative reactions, but was a box office hit. In 2006, Interactive immediately confirmed that he was returning for the third GTA-film. He wanted to make the third-film more brutal, bloody and realistic then the first two GTA movies. It was worked on as Grand Theft Auto: IV and when it was released it became a number 1# at the box-office for one week. Also, the film received positive earning a 80% rating on RottenTomatoes. It was probably the most succesful GTA-film yet. After the release of the third GTA-film, Interactive said that he won't return for the fourth movie, ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories, ''so that he could work on his own historical thriller, ''The Elder Scrolls, ''but due to scheduling conflicts he decided to return for the fourth movie. The film received mixed reactions, generally positive and it earned 17 million $ in the first week. However, the film also gained lots of controversy due to a couple of disturbing scenes including a male rape scene. In 2008, he directed the historical film ''The Elder Scrolls, ''which was an adaption of Germanicus Giaus Caligula. Interactive previously made a shortfilm about it. The film gained a lot of controversy due to the extreme sexuality and violence that was depicted. However, the film has gathered a cult following. It got mixed reactions, it received a 50% rating on RottenTomatoes. The film was a succes on the Home Media Set receiving a Imperial Edition on DVD and Blu-Ray. However, most of the people see it as a forgettable film, although some also claim it to be Interactive's masterpiece. In 2010, he directed the thriller ''Minecraft ''which had its release in Germany. It was later released in the Netherlands. However, it was released late in the US and even more late in Australia. The film received positive reactions, but the film was more of a succes on DVD and Blu-Ray then in the theaters. In 2011, he worked on two films back-to-back. He was working together with Marzaki Co on a 90-minute exploitation film named ''Nuns With Guns. ''The film was known for being extremely violent and explicit with dark humor. It had a limited release in the theaters and had only midnight screenings. The film received positive reactions and said to be "an amazing look at the gory and ridicilous exploitation!" The other film he worked on was the mystery/thriller ''Manhunt, ''a film based on a screenplay that he wrote in 2007. The film received negative reactions, saying it was a "sharp rip-off of the Bourne films!". Interactive is currently working on a demonic horrorfilm ''Dia Bilaco ''with a release planned for 2012. '''AS DIRECTOR: ' Grand Theft Auto: Rebirth (2005) Grand Theft Auto: IV (2006) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories (2007) The Elder Scrolls (2008) Minecraft (2010) Manhunt (2011) Nuns With Guns (2011) Dia Bilaco (2012) Skyrim (2013)